


Control

by Kangofu_CB



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Blindfolds, I feel like I'm ruining the surprise here, Kinktober 2017, Light Bondage, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, just some mild kinkplay, nothing crazy and no hardcore bdsm in this fic ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: Heero is waiting at home with a much-appreciated surprise for Duo.Kinktober 2017 prompt from Ro, "Rimming"





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvsanime02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/gifts).



> October 13th Prompt: Rimming
> 
> For Ro, who is always, consistently amazing.

Heero could feel the sweat trickling down his spine, and he adjusted, slightly, easing the pressure on his shoulders, relieving the discomfort of his lower back.

 

He’d turned the heat up in anticipation of his nakedness, and now he was regretting the decision.  Or at least wishing he hadn’t turned it up quite so much.

 

Lying flat on his stomach, arms cuffed to the headboard, Heero waited with anticipation for the sound of a key in the lock, for anything that would alert him to the arrival of his partner, his lover, who would be arriving home at any moment.

 

He and Duo had an… interesting relationship.  It had started, years ago, as stress relief, and morphed, slowly, into something as necessary to both of them as breathing.

 

It helped that their few kinks and many triggers meshed well together.

 

Duo liked to be in control.  Liked to boss and direct and  _ watch _ , to have complete say over everything that involved his body, and the body of his lover.

 

Heero, on the other hand, preferred to have his control taken completely away.  To be tied up and held down and, not used, but certainly not in charge.

 

It was a dynamic that worked well for them.

 

Which was why Heero was currently strapped to the headboard with custom leather cuffs, freshly showered, naked and aroused, waiting on Duo to come home.

 

He’d wanted it to be a surprise, hopefully a pleasant one, after Duo spent the day testifying in court on a case he’d hated every moment of and fully expected the perpetrator to walk.  Heero had been there, he knew what that was like, what it felt like to put in man hours and effort and blood, sweat, and tears, only to have some criminal walk free on a technicality.

 

So he was waiting.

 

The snick of the key in the lock, and the near silent swing of a door on its hinges alerted him that the time had come, and Heero changed positions, rising up on his knees and elbows, knowing  _ exactly _ what kind of picture he was presenting, his back to the bedroom door, ass in the air.

 

He didn’t have to wait long.

 

The bedroom door opened with an audible click, and Heero could hear the swift intake of breath, the soft thud of a briefcase being sat on the floor.

 

“Well, well, well.  All this for me?”

 

Heero made an affirmative sound.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could just barely see Duo walk into the room, the cadence of his steps almost predatory, and Heero couldn’t help the pleased smirk that twitched across his face.

 

He’d judged correctly, then.

 

There was the shuffling of shoes being kicked off, and then the whisper of silk on cotton as Duo shrugged out of his suit jacket, draping it over the back of a chair, still at the edges of Heero’s vision.  He could even see the other man cuffing the sleeves of his white cotton shirt. 

 

His tie, a deep navy silk, was hanging loosely around his neck.

 

Heero held back the moan that wanted to escape, as he flushed in sudden, aroused remembrance of the last time Duo had worn that tie.

 

The mattress dipped as Duo climbed up behind him, his clothed body brushing against Heero’s naked one, and he dragged his hands down Heero’s back, across familiar skin and scars and sweat.

 

Heero groaned.

 

“Lift your head up.”

 

He obeyed without question, tilting his chin up so that he was looking up almost to the ceiling, and then the blue silk descended over his vision, and Heero sucked in his breath, arousal washing over him.

 

Duo chuckled.

 

There was something depraved about being naked when your lover was still fully clothed, and Heero shivered as Duo leaned over him, the wool of his pants and the cotton of his shirt rubbing against Heero’s body in all the best ways. 

 

A hot mouth descended on his neck, nibbling at the place along his shoulder where Duo knew Heero was sensitive.

 

He shivered.

 

Duo’s mouth continued its path, leisurely tracing along Heero’s spine, across his shoulders and ribs, dipping into valleys and trailing across the jut of his vertebrae and edges of his hips.

 

Heero held his breath as Duo ventured lower, tongue tracing along the cleft of his ass, just below his spine, hands gripping his cheeks tightly.

 

Lower still, and Duo’s breath was teasing over Heero’s entrance, and he dropped his head onto his restrained arms, panting into the darkness that surrounded him.

 

The lack of sight made everything that much more intense.  He hadn’t been able to see much of Duo, anyway, being cuffed into position, but the total blackness made every sensation coursing through his body so much  _ more _ .  

 

He cried out as Duo swept his tongue over his anus, all heat and moisture, before turning slightly to sink his teeth into the meaty part of Heero’s ass.

 

Heero waited, anticipation growing, as Duo backed away, leaving him flushed and wanting. Imagining that Duo was looking down at him, body spread and willing, achingly hard and needy.

 

The idea made him even hotter.

 

The hands on his cheeks moved, slid lower, until Duo was brushing his thumbs from the sensitive perineum, up along his crack, across his anus, and back down, each stroke varying in firmness and pressure, leaving Heero even more wanton that before.

 

And then his mouth was back, tongue swirling against the whorled, clenched entrance to his body, and Heero bucked into the touch with a harsh groan.

 

Duo moved his hands again, this time pressing one thumb up against his perineum, massaging his prostate from the outside, his other hand holding Heero open to his ministration, as he proceeded to completely and thoroughly take him apart with his mouth.

 

It wasn’t enough to make him come and that was the torture of it.  It was decadent and obscene and delicious and Heero was writhing and keening under Duo’s touch, Duo’s mouth, as he nudged his tongue in and out of Heero’s entrance, lapped at the flexing, twitching muscle there, and pressed ever more firmly against his prostate.

 

Heero was rocking back into the touch, his face buried in his arms, unintelligible sounds coming out of his mouth.

 

Moving his hands again, Duo reached up, coaxing Heero’s cheeks further apart, nudging his thighs wider with his elbows.  Heero shifted to accommodate, feeling even more exposed in the new position, and then Duo slipped his thumbs to either side of his anus, pressing and stroking him open.

 

“Lift your head,” Duo said again, his breath caressing Heero’s damp skin, “I wanna hear you.”

 

His breath coming in harsh pants, Heero obliged.

 

And then Duo was fucking him with his tongue in earnest, spearing it in and out of his stretched open body and Heero was gripping the slats of the bed rails, cursing creatively and begging for more.

 

He could feel the vibration of gentle laughter against his skin, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

Duo slid a finger in beside his tongue, stretching him farther open, and Heero wasn’t sure if this was a prelude to a more intense fucking or if Duo intended to get him off this way, and he wasn’t able to make himself care much about that either.

 

It felt so fucking good, hot and full and forbidden. 

 

Another finger pushed its way inside of him, along with the tongue still fucking him so deliciously and the stretch and burn was just enough, was the perfect amount to keep Heero grounded, remind him he was alive, and he marveled at how well his lover knew his body.

 

The fingers brushed against his prostate and he jerked into the sensation, riding Duo’s fingers and face, his thighs and back clenching as he let out a long, shuddering moan.

 

He let his head drop again, instructions forgotten.

 

Duo backed away, his tongue sliding out of Heero’s body, Heero whimpering in mild protest, even as the other man leaned over him, stretching towards their nightstand.

 

Towards the drawer where they kept lube and condoms, and a small selection of other items that tickled their fancy.

 

He was still wearing his court clothes, still had his fingers buried deep in Heero’s body.

 

Heero heard the snap of a plastic lid, and then Duo was pressing a well lubed third finger into his body, stretching him even further, Heero’s forehead pressed into the pillow as he rocked back to meet every thrust.

 

The clink of a belt buckle, the unmistakeable sound of a zipper being tugged down made Heero’s heart speed up even more in anticipation, expectation.  The crinkle of foil being torn open, and Heero could picture Duo’s face as he ripped it with his teeth.

 

He hissed as the fingers were removed from his body, only to shift and slide against his ass cheek, both of Duo’s hands coming to hold him apart, spread wide and gaping, and he knew, he  _ knew _ this time that Duo  _ was  _ looking, admiring his handiwork.

 

Then a hard cock was nudging at his entrance and Heero rocked back, eager and accepting and-

 

Duo thrust into him, a smooth, forceful snap, and Heero threw his head back with a loud cry at the intrusion.

 

He could feel the edges of Duo’s pants brushing against his body, the fabric of his shirt along his back as Duo’s hand went first to his shoulder to hold him in place, and then tugging at his hair as he thrust into Heero’s body.

 

“Feel good babe?”

 

“Yesssss...” Heero hissed, arching his back and meeting Duo thrust for thrust.

 

The hand in his hair pulled harder, the small pain mixing with the excruciating pleasure, Duo shifting until the angle was perfect and the force was right and the sharp pull of his hair combined into mind-numbing pleasure, overwhelming all his rational thought.

 

It was better than zero-G, better than free fall, all encompassing bliss and Heero was breathing in short, choppy pants, close to orgasm and lost to sensation.

 

Duo fucked him harder, faster as his own orgasm approached, and Heero could hear his lover’s gasping breaths and growling moans.

 

The other man’s free hand left his hip to circle around him, wrapping roughly around his totally neglected erection, sliding up and down in counterpoint to the punishing thrusts in his ass-

 

Heero came, screaming and bucking, as Duo continued to fuck him and stroke him, pulling every last shivering ounce of pleasure out of his body, and when Heero collapsed, Duo followed him down until he was flat on the bed, still pumping in and out of his body in desperate, determined rhythm.

 

Moments later Duo stiffened, his thrusts shallow and erratic, and he came with a shuddering moan, his face buried in Heero’s neck, arms clutching at his shoulders.

 

“God I love you,” he murmured against Heero’s skin, nearly silent, crushingly earnest.

 

Heero scrubbed his face against his bicep until the tie slipped up and over his eyes, and then he turned his head, pressing his lips to Duo’s temple.

 

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks to ClaraxBarton for cheerleading and
> 
> OF COURSE
> 
> My eternal devotion to ChronicWhimsy for her excellent beta reading skills.
> 
> You are both entirely more than I deserve <3


End file.
